


Nova Records

by Pixel_Runner



Series: Building Empire [9]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Card Catalog, Makes Sense In the Series, Past Rape/Non-con, break in, depictions of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-10 15:43:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11694792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixel_Runner/pseuds/Pixel_Runner
Summary: Yondu wants answers.  Takes place during Moult.





	1. Chapter 1

The senior staff were all huddled around the not big enough table in Yondu’s room.

 

“What?” Winch rumbled

 

“That’s what she told Tullk.  It weren’t her government that sold her to the slavers, it were her husband.” Kraglin said.

 

“Fuck that’s messed up.” Peter shook his head.

 

Czar considered this.  “Why?”

 

“Don’t know.” Kraglin admitted.  "She don’t like to talk about it.  What she told us was: She got pregnant.  Her husband was a space monster.  It don’t sound like she knew that.  Someone forced her to have an abortion.  The men who brought her to the doctor raped her afterwards.  Mirena said she has anti-Kree antibodies, so it’s a safe bet that her husband was Kree.  They frequent Terra anyway.”

 

“What?” Peter demanded.  Everyone just ignored him.

 

“Some how she ended up at the slavers.  We thought it was the government trying to cover up alien activity.  But she told Tullk-“

 

“That her husband was going to toss her out an airlock,” Yondu said through gritted teeth.

 

Everyone went really quiet for a moment.

 

Kraglin sighed.  “ ‘Till one of the crew on the ship they were on talked him into selling her instead.”

 

“Nova keeps records on all legal slaves.  She is one.  So she has a record-“

 

“That will include original owner.” Andrei finished.

 

“Yeah.” Kraglin nodded.  “She and Tullk are busy trying to keep the Achernonian from ripping each other apart.”

 

Everyone winced. “Moult again, already?” Peter asked.

 

“Every year at this time,” Winch said.

 

“You let her do that?” Andrei was appalled.  “Tiny little thing like her with the six of them?”

 

“She’s got Tullk.” Yondu said firmly.  “Plus, she has the skills to handle them.”

 

“Even so-“

 

“Shut it!  Don’t you question me on that!  I ain’t got no gods damn time to be taking your shit just now!  Girl can do this.  That’s all we is saying on the matter.  Understand?”

 

There was a chorus of “Yes Captain.”

 

“So how do we get the record?”  Czar asked.

 

“Yondu’s her legal owner.  He can ask for a copy.  Nova records will file the paper work and get back to him in sixty to eighty standard days.”  Kraglin said.

 

“Or we can steal it.” Yondu suggested.

——

The Eclector wasn’t going anywhere near Xandar anytime soon.  Amelia would never enter their airspace, if Yondu had any say in the matter.  But a couple of M-class ships could use the back water jump points and be there in only a day.  Yondu left Czar and Tullk in charge.  He took Zvi for his hacking skills, Jai was pulled off chair repair to help cut through the vault to get to the server room, Kraglin was brought because there was no way in hell he was staying behind and Peter came along because that boy could manufacture a distraction like it was his life’s skill.  They rolled up to the server moon.  Andrei and Peter got off and went to the reception desk and the rest of them space walked around to the service hatch.

 

It turned out the guy manning the desk was a girl.  Some skinny little Aaskvarian who clearly was not expecting anyone until her replacement came in two hours.  Peter was actually not sure how to proceed with that one.  He was prepared to bullshit humanoids of either gender, but the Aaskvarii weren’t quite humanoid.

 

Andrei flung himself at the desk.  "We need emergency medical attention!”

 

She looked taken aback.  “What!? Why stop here?  Xandar is just another 20 minutes away?  You don’t have any thing contagious do you?”

 

“No!  It is almost mating season and we don’t want to be on Xandar during rut!”

 

“You’re joking.”  she said flatly.

 

“No!” Andrei insisted.  “This is no joking matter!  Haven’t you ever seen Terrian holo-vids? There aren’t any females on our ship!  This is extremely dangerous for us!  Please!  We need your help!”

 

“Oh!  Right!  I’ll get right on the comms and have someone sent out a sedation team or something.”

 

Andrei nodded gratefully, knowing they had jammed the comms on their approach.  The security on the server moon wasn’t that great.  They were trusting more on encryption keys than on physical ones.  

 

The thing was, just for fun one day, Dave and Zvi had built a description AI.  It wasn’t exactly a virus, but based on Dave’s advanced math skills, they were fairly sure that it would get through any encryption program.  The problem was, they didn’t have Dave here to run it.

 

That and they had to get there first.  Jai cut a hole in the wall to allow them to access the electronics.  Welding or cutting in a no oxygen environment was a special skill. They hooked up the gizmo and waited.  Yondu and Kraglin standing guard.  Eventually it did it’s thing and the door opened.  They went in.  Then they had to get through the second door on the other side of the air lock.  Past that was… a problem.

 

“Ok!"  Yondu said.  “I wasn’t prepared for this!  Anyone know how to use a card catalog?”

 

——

 

Andrei’s messager went off.  It was Yondu, on the Milano, speaking Russian.  “ **Their super deluxe security system isn’t a kick ass computer program, it’s that everything is on paper!** ”

 

“ **And?** ”

 

“ **And no one knows how to use a paper based database!** ”

 

“ **Oh for fucks sake!  Just pay the damn fee and slip someone extra to rush it!** ”

 

“ **No!  We’re here, I ain’t leaving with out that file!** ”

 

Andrei grumbled and hung up.  “Miss?  I am so sorry.” He pulled out his blaster and shot her.

 

“Holy fuck!” Peter gasped.

 

“It was on stun.  You stay with her, Yondu needs help.”

 

——

 

“Ok.” Andrei said.  “This isn't hard, you just need her registration number off your sales receipt.”

 

“I don’t keep receipts!”

 

Kraglin rolled his eyes and pulled it up on his device.

 

Ninety minutes later, Andrei was scanning Amelia’s record into Kraglin’s reader.

 

Seven minutes after that, the Kree slave ship turned up to register their cargo.

 ——

Peter hid the girl behind the desk and sent a text message to Yondu.

 

Then he stood there looking bored.  Five Kree soliders marched in.  Four males and a kind of cute female.   

 

If you were into blue.  

 

Peter didn’t mind.  He smiled at her.  “Just like the Xandarians, huh?  Always making you stand around and wait.”

 

She smiled back.  

 

Then the Aaskvarian receptionist sat up and glared at Peter. “What the fuck was that?” she demanded.

 

“Um…. Terran mating season?”  Peter tried.

 

The Kree pulled their guns.  

 

Peter kicked the gun out of the hand of the girl standing next to him.  

 

She stabbed his chest with her hook knife. 

 

Yondu’s Yaka arrow cut them down.  That was only the first wave.  Peter dived behind the desk.

 

They learned many things that day.

 

They learned how to use a card catalog.

 

They learned Andrei has a tentacle fetish. 

 

They learned that Yondu has a deep and passionate hatred for Kree slavers.

 

They learned that Jai may have been a master welder with Shi’ar Imperium Army, but he was also a soldier and an excellent shot.

 

They also learned that, having killed all twenty of the guards, Yondu was not above landing the ship in the middle of no where on Xandar, evacuating the slaves, contacting Nova Corp with the co-ordinated and making off with the slaver ship.

 

They learned that considering the poor condition of the slaves, the Kree's ship was surprisingly well stocked in the med bay.

 

And lastly they learned, that working as a team, they could have it stripped for parts and sold on the black market in less than 30 hours.

 

——

 

 

 


	2. Afterward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That's all for this one.
> 
> The first chapter has been updated too.

Yondu was smashing the slave collars with a hammer.  Kraglin was reading Amelia’s file.  Jai was cleaning his tools.  Andrei and Zvi were flying the ship.

 

Kraglin cleared his throat.  “She was registered under the name Wah-eye-fah.  There is a copy of her marriage certificate as the original bill of sale.”

 

“What?  How does that work?”  Zvi asked.

 

“Xandarians don’t read Terran.” Kraglin answered.  "Her seller was going by the name of Azul, so that doesn’t actually help any…. oh god.”

 

“Wut?” Yondu asked grimly.

 

“The crew member who sold her, registered her as ‘damaged in transport - beyond repair.’  She was sold as pet food.  They have a partial medical on her at time of arrival.” Kraglin stopped reading out loud for a moment. Then he set the file down and stared at the ceiling.

 

Yondu picked up the file: Broken zygoma.  Broken orbital wall. Eight broken ribs.  Significant bruising. Dislocated right first carpal-metacarpal joint. Lisfranc fracture in left foot. Then, almost as an after thought, the list included: severe vaginal and rectal tearing.  Foreign genetic material detected in eyes, throat, vagina and rectum. Recent traumatic termination of pregnancy.

 

There was diligent photo documentation of all the injuries at time of sale.

 

He frowned and went back to the table where he had been working and began carefully repairing of the last collars he had broken to remove, but not hit with a hammer yet.

 

“You OK, Yondu?” Peter asked.

 

“I’m gonna need one of these.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not the happy ending. You may be better off commenting on the first chapter. I would still love to here what you think.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't write databases. I just use them. After a flurry of research, I decided not to try to fake how to break into a server, because it would be horribly wrong to anyone who actually knows about them. So, I went for the cheap laughs instead.
> 
> Feed the muse


End file.
